My Banryuu Two
by Cylinse
Summary: [on HOLD for now] He “rescued” her, told a lie or two, and now there’s no way out! [BanKag]
1. A Day

**Summary:** He "rescued" her, told a lie or two, and now there's no way out! (Ban/Kag)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**My Banryuu (Two)**

** _"No amount of careful planning will ever replace dumb luck."  
_**

**Chapter 1: A Day**

It was a day, and he was walking. He tended to do quite a bit of that these days, the whole "walking" thing.

At first he'd found it dull, all the walking. It wasn't as though he was going anywhere in particular on this far-too-average day. He was walking. He would eventually stop, and then he would eat. Then he would sleep, and it would be a day. Again.

Ah, yes. What a fulfilling life he led.

Other men must envy him, when they saw him there, walking. All alone. In silence. When he passed them, he heard their urgent whispers.

"What a lucky man that is."

"Nothing to tie him down…"

"Not a care in the world!"

"She looks like she needs a man."

"That is a huge-ass sword."

Needless to say, at least one of the urgent whisperers had discovered that, contrary to popular belief, he did _not_ need a head.

That encounter still made him smirk.

It was one of many that had ended with heads rolling. He liked rolling heads. They were so fascinating to him. They rolled. And they were heads. No doubt rolling heads were the secret meaning of life. As he saw it, he was doing his duty to society by _freeing_ the heads from the useless bodies that bound them to this pitiful existence, ultimately granting them redemption that they might roll for all eternity and…

Ah, who was he kidding? He just liked killing people.

It was one of the simple pleasures in life, watching things end and knowing that your existence would carry on so that you could walk on days.

And walk.

And walk some more.

And then maybe… walk a bit longer.

It was a day, and he liked to walk.

He'd been doing it for quite a while, walking. Quite a while. He wasn't sure how long "quite a while" was, though. All he knew was that all of his most recent memories were walking-centric.

It was on A Night that he realized something as he spoke with his beloved baby: he was quite lonely. He was_ talking_ to a sword. An _inanimate_ sword. Like it was a_ lover_. Given, it was a particularly large sword and probably weighed more than a lover might; however, he wanted some real back-and forth dialogue.

And with that realization came a new purpose: he would find some sort of witch to turn his sword into a girl. Or… maybe a sword/girl. That would be pretty cool. That way, when he was lonely at night, he had a girl, but when he had to roll heads come day, he had a sword. That would be ideal. Two companions for the cost of one: half girl (or boy, he really had no preference), half sword.

And her name would be Banryuu!

…or maybe that was a bit too weird. He tried to think of what it might feel like to be with a girl who was half-sword and all he could think of was pain. Much pain and anguish. And scarring in places he'd rather not think about. Horrible scarring.

So maybe the girl/sword hybrid wasn't the best idea. He sighed. He'd just have to settle for a purebred. He glanced over at his baby. _Girl, that is_

It was a day again and again and again, and just when he'd nearly forgotten his epiphany (but not the sword/girl. Never the sword/girl) fate threw a companion in his face.

Well, actually, _his new companion_ threw _herself_ in his face. Quite literally. She ran into him headfirst while yelling something along the lines of, "Inuyasha, you jerk!" She hit him so hard that she knocked herself down, and by the time she looked to see what devilishly attractive and stunningly cunning individual she had just whacked, he was gone.

He hadn't really paying attention to her words or to her face or much of anything else, though she did look _vaguely_ familiar. She had now, and forever more, been branded "Banryuu Two."

And so he followed his beloved Second Banryuu, watching, waiting. His time would come.

It was a day several times before it did. She was alone—_silly Banryuu Two_—and it was near dark. She was headed back to her (former) companions after a bath when out of nowhere, the demon came.

He tried to act surprised. After all, he _certainly_ had nothing to do with its presence. Nothing at all. Not like he'd _lured_ it there in any way, shape or form.

…at all.

Banryuu Two tried to run, but the demon was too fast. He had hand-selected it for its quickness. Er… _had _he hand selected it, its quickness would have been his reason.

Now Banryuu Two was resorting to another technique: screaming for help. Oh, how he wanted to go and assist her! But he couldn't. This had to look real.

Because it was. Of _course_ it was real.

Desperate, Banryuu Two resorted to throwing rocks. The demon deflected them. She was clearly panicking now, out of options.

The demon advanced on her slowly, ready for the kill…

And that was his cue to appear, kill the beast, and claim his brand new companion, which he did promptly.

All had gone according to plan. He smirked. Now to turn around and face Banryuu Two, who took one look at his face and whispered,

"Bankotsu?"

And suddenly, he knew _exactly_ why she looked familiar, and the thought that filled his mind was something along the lines of, "Fuck."

* * *

**  
CY:** I found this pairing a week or two ago, and it has become an obsession. There goes my free time… 

Please let me know what you think of the fic! It kind of came out of nowhere and hit me square in the face while I was trying to write an essay, so I'm not sure what I think myself.


	2. Food For Thought

**Summary:** He "rescued" her, told a lie or two, and now there's no way out! (Ban/Kag)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**AN: Oops! Not sure how I did it, but somehow I managed to upload chapter 1 again instead of chapter 2. My bad :(**

**My Banryuu (Two)**

"_**No amount of careful planning will ever replace dumb luck."**_

**Chapter 2: Food for Thought**

Woe! It was a sulking evening at Bankotsu's campfire.

"So..." He tried, yet again, to strike up a conversation.

"Inuyasha will come and rescue me, you know."

He tried not to groan. That was all she'd said, all evening. He suspected that she was broken in some way. He wanted to scream in frustration—finally, a new companion, and he'd broken it already! Maybe he would have been better off with just Banryuu. After all, a sword didn't need to eat.

Neither did he, for that matter.

And with that thought came another: '_I wonder if she's hungry?_'

She wasn't complaining, though. Still, she hadn't eaten once since he'd taken her into his care the previous morning. That was, what, almost two days?

He shrugged it off. Two days wasn't a long time to go without food. Right? It had been a while since he'd been alive. Now, was eating done once every three days or three times a day?

He gave her a furtive glance.

Maybe he just wouldn't feed her. '_She can feed herself, right?_' He looked to Banryuu for reassurance. '_Right?_'

No response.

Clearly, Banryuu was suggesting that he was in the wrong here. The girl was his companion, and therefore his responsibility. He had to feed her himself, because Banryuu certainly wouldn't do it for him. As a matter of fact, Banryuu had told him that he wasn't ready for a living companion. They took so much more effort than undead ones—feeding, warmth, protection, bathroom breaks… the list went on. Plus they had an annoying tendency to get sick and/or die.

He grumbled and got up, leaving Banryuu behind to keep an eye on her sister while he found something edible.

…and when he returned after an hour of chasing around a pesky rabbit with the dead offender in his hands, Banryuu Two was gone. This was not his day.

"Where did she go?" he asked Banryuu, who had been _supposedly_ keeping an eye on the girl.

No response. Stupid sword.

Or perhaps not stupid, but… jealous? He'd heard of this sort of behavior from jealous older siblings. Did this mean that he could no longer trust Banryuu where Banryuu Two –er… the girl—was involved?

…and when he returned after an hour of running through muddy forest tracking a pesky companion with the offender slung over his shoulder screaming bloody murder, he half expected to find Banryuu the Betrayer gone. She was still there, though, waiting for him patiently.

He dumped the girl on the ground unceremoniously, reclaimed his seat by the fire, and held out the dead rabbit.

"Eat it and shut up."

It was quiet again except for the crackling fire.

Then suddenly two arms embraced him, and he heard a soft, "Thank you."

Perhaps he would have to feed her more often.

* * *

**CY:** I'm sorry for the short chapter. It just wanted to end there cough. Also, characters will probably be somewhat OOC (should have said this earlier). Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) 


	3. When Thoughts Wander

**Summary:** He "rescued" her, told a lie or two, and now there's no way out! (Ban/Kag)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**My Banryuu (Two)**

"_**No amount of careful planning will ever replace dumb luck."**_

**Chapter 3: When Thoughts Wander…**

It was time for The Bath.

He had quickly learned that The Bath was a nightly ritual that was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Though at first it had been a nuisance, it had quickly become a blessing.

After The Bath, her whining ceased, and she smelled better. Most importantly, she was much friendlier, **particularly** if he found her hot springs in which to perform the ritual.

And so he didn't complain when she said, at roughly the same time every night, "It's time for The Bath," and he generously let her believe that he wasn't hiding in the bushes nearby to make sure she didn't run away.

He would have sent Banryuu to watch the girl instead, but, unfortunately, he couldn't trust the sword anymore. Not since the food incident, at least.

So it came that after a long day the girl would proclaim The Bath and he would hide nearby and watch her, and it was the highlight of his (otherwise pointless) day.

Tonight, though, was different. Tonight she looked directly at his hiding place (not his best, he had to confess) and called, "Who's there?!"

She probably would have just let the matter drop had he not responded, "No one!" before catching himself.

His response must have taken a few moments to register, because there was a definite pause between his response and her cry of, "Pervert!"

She was still desperately trying to cover herself when he decided that _no, he hadn't dug himself deep enough yet_ and came out of the bushes in order to better explain his actions.

Needless to say, it all went to hell from there.

She was screaming something about him being worse than a monk, and then she moved on to "privacy" and "mutual respect" and he couldn't seem to get in a word edgewise. She was much too loud and angry, and he felt much too apologetic.

Wait, apologetic? He hadn't been in the wrong! She was his prisoner!

No, wait… she was his companion, his Banryuu Two.

…which was, no doubt, why he was letting her get away with her screeching.

She was still yelling about something, but he wasn't really listening anymore. At this point it was all, "Blah, blah, blah, Bankotsu, blah, blah, blah, in bed, blah, blah, blah."

The stars, he noted, were quite lovely tonight. They looked like tiny little dots drawn in a twisted smiley face just for him. Ah, yes, he and the stars were mutually basking in each others' ethereal beauty when suddenly…

Silence.

In retrospect, he probably should have been paying closer attention to what she had been saying, because he could have saved himself quite a bit of trouble.

She was clearly waiting for a response from him, and when he turned his attention back to her, she asked him rather quietly, "Well, do you?"

Her unusually demure manner should have clued him in, or the way she was standing there so awkwardly. Anything should have given him the hint that, no matter what, he shouldn't say—

"Yes."

And then she threw her arms around him and said, "Oh, Bankotsu… I'm so glad. I was scared that you didn't… I mean, after Inuyasha… but you do, and…" She composed herself. "I promise you, I'll never leave your side."

With those words she headed back to camp, leaving the poor man alone to wonder what, exactly, he had agreed to.

* * *

**CY: **I kinda vanished, I know. I went home for Christmas, meaning no free time for me. (good and bad?). Happy 2007! 


End file.
